The Aoiya Agency
by Blaze the Bad
Summary: AU Kaoru works for a talent agency in LA and gets assigned to help their newest talent. R&R Chapters 18 are reformatted. No new chapters will be added until I'm done reformatting.
1. We Meet

**AN** – This story is being reformatted to bring it into compliance with the new FF.N guidelines that state script format is now unacceptable. It's not my best work, as I have to reformat and repost all 10 chapters before I'm reported. Please bear with me.

**Disclaimer:** Rurouni Kenshin and its characters are property of Watsuki Nobuhiro. I'm just borrowing them temporarily and promise to return them. This story is intended purely for the entertainment of fans of the show. I'm making no money off this nor do I have any, so please don't sue me.

**Summary:** AU romance. I made Kaoru and Kenshin closer in age as I wanted Kaoru in her twenties but I didn't want to age Kenshin all that much. I started writing this a couple of years ago and haven't finished it yet. Thought I'd post it for your reading pleasure.

It's got some inconsistencies, kinda like I didn't reread my earlier chapters before writing the later ones and I apologize for that. I tried to fix it and just made it worse so I left it alone.

_Italics_ denotes thought

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Monday dawns bright and sunny over downtown Los Angeles. The first rays of sunlight filter through soft lilac curtains, falling onto the tousled bed. The clock radio turns 6:00am and turns on, playing the local rock station. A groan is heard from the blankets and a delicate hand reaches out from their recesses and smacks the snooze button. Blissful silence fills to room once again, broken only by the twittering of the birds outside.

6:30 am

Suddenly, the phone by the bed rings. The same delicate hand reaches out and pulls it under the blankets.

A sleepy, muffled voice comes from the bed, "What?"

A woman's voice is heard on the other end of the phone."Kaoru? It's Misao. I just left my house and I should be there in thirty minutes."

Kaoru shrieks, "Eek!" _I'm late_. "Gotta go Misao."

Without waiting for Misao to answer, Kaoru hangs up and throws back the blankets. She jumps out of bed and runs to the shower. Hurrying through her morning routine, she throws on a pair of black slacks and light blue top. Hearing Misao pull up out front, she grabs a black blazer and her workbag and runs out to the car.

Misao grins as Kaoru gets in and says, "Woke up late, did ya?"

Kaoru's brow furrows and she asks, "How'd you know?"

"You hung up on me." Misao answers, "Now what would be an appropriate punishment, let me think."

Kaoru feigns fear and pleads, "Please, I beg you, nothing painful."

Misao thinks for a moment and replies, "I know, you can treat me to lunch at the Akabeko."

Kaoru, as they pull up outside the Aoiya Agency, answers her, "Deal."

The Aoiya is a talent agency specializing in casting Asian talent in American film. Many of their clients come from China, Korean, and Vietnam but most of them are from Japan. The president, Nenji Kashiwazaki, is known for starring in the Okina films of the 50s and 60s. Kaoru has been his assistant for the past 2 years.

Okina looks up as she enters his office and motions for her to sit. "Ahh, Kaoru, good. We have a very busy day today so let's go over the agenda."

Kaoru pours tea for the two of them and pulls out her notepad.

"As you may recall," he begins, "we signed some new talent in Japan last month. One of them, Mr. Kenshin Himura, is coming in on the 10:15 flight from Tokyo this morning. You need to pick him up at LAX and drop him at his hotel. This is his first time in the States so stay with him today and show him around, ok?"

Kaoru marks the important information on her notepad. "Gotcha. I'd better get going. Oh, I forgot, my car's in the shop. Misao picked me up this morning."

Okina shrugs and offers a solution, "So, take Misao's car."

Kaoru smiles, happy at the opportunity to irritate her friend a little, "She won't like that."

Okina frowns a bit and says, "I paid for it so technically it's mine. Take her car, oh and use the expense account for lunch or whatever."

Kaoru thinks, "_Free lunch and shopping. Woo Hoo."_

Kaoru leaves Okina's office and grabs her purse and a couple of CDs. After wrestling the keys from Misao, she heads toward the airport.

10:45am, LAX

Kaoru stands outside customs, feeling like an idiot, as she holds a sign with Kenshin Himura on it in both English and Japanese. She recalls the buzz at the agency around the time he was signed. He had been highly sought after by a number of agencies for his martial arts talent. Kinda like a Japanese Jet Li. Scanning the crowd, Kaoru tries to figure out who he might be.

Kaoru notices a small red-haired man emerge and stop to check his bags. It is hard to miss him with that hair. He gathers his bags, turns and starts scanning the area, looking for someone. Kaoru observes how gracefully he moves. It's rare to see that kind of movement in a man. With a shake of her head, she returns to waiting for this Himura person to come out. She envisions someone who looks like a samurai. Tall, dark with dark intimidating eyes. Yeah, and a big sword too.

A flash of red catches her attention. It's the red-haired man from before. Their eyes meet and Kaoru is mesmerized by his.

To Be Continued...


	2. A Lunch Date

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know you all like my stories. I had something else to say but I forgot it. Oh well, I'll put it in the next chapter if I remember. :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kaoru thinks to herself, "_I've never seen a man with lavender eyes before. Are they real? Maybe he wears contacts."_

She realizes he's saying something.

Kaoru asks, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?"

Man bows slightly and repeats his earlier question, "Hello, I'm Kenshin Himura, that I am. You are here to pick me up, yes?"

Kaoru blushes a bit, returns the bow and replies: "Yes, I'm Kaoru Kamiya. Okina asked me to pick you up and show you around a little."

Kenshin asks her, somewhat confused, "Okina?"

Kaoru chuckles nervously and explains, "Sorry. Mr. Kashiwazaki. We all call him Okina."

Kenshin nods in understanding. "I have all my things. Shall we go?"

Kaoru, as she leads him away, "Sure. Would you like me to help you? I can carry something."

Kenshin responds, "No, thank you. I have it."

Despite the obvious weight of his bags, Kaoru notices he still moves with a fluid grace, as if he carries nothing at all. She leads him to the parking deck and after stowing his bags, they drive out into the southern California sunshine. The drive to the hotel is made in relative silence. Kaoru waits while Kenshin registers and checks his bags.

Kenshin returns to the car and informs Kaoru of his situation. "My room is not yet ready, Kaoru-dono. Perhaps you would show me the city."

Kaoru agrees, "Sure. How about some lunch first? After your flight, I'm sure you're starving."

Kenshin smiles and says, "I am a bit hungry, that I am."

Kaoru nods. "I know just the place."

She drives to the outskirts of town. There, situated between an Asian market and a small gallery, sits the Akabeko. They enter and are greeted by a young girl.

The hostess speaks to Kaoru, "Hello Kaoru, it's nice to see you."

Kaoru responds, "Hi Tsubame, likewise. How's Tae?"

Tsubame smiles and says, "Fine. Would you like your usual table?"

Kaoru nods, "Sure."

Tsubame inquires, "How's Yahiko? I've haven't seen him lately."

Kaoru answers her, "He's fine. Sano and Megumi put him in a new private school, so he's been real busy. I'll try to drag him by this weekend."

Tsubame blushes and begins to turn away, "Ok. I'll get you some tea and be right back."

Kaoru looks at Kenshin once Tsubame leaves and explains, "Yahiko and Sano are my cousins. Their parents died two years ago in a car accident, so Sano and his wife, Megumi, take care of Yahiko. He and Tsubame have a little thing going. They don't think anyone knows about it."

Kenshin doesn't really know how to respond to her so he says, "She seems like a very nice girl."

A woman a few years older than Kaoru stops at their table and pours them each some tea.

Kaoru greets her, "Hey Tae."

Tae smiles back, "Hi. It's been a while."

Kaoru rolls her eyes a little and says, "Yeah, work keeps me busy."

Tae asks, "Who's your friend? He's cute."

Kaoru blushes bright red and introduces them to each other, "Tae Sekihara, meet Kenshin Himura. Kenshin just arrived from Japan today. Kenshin, this is Tae, she owns the Akabeko."

Kenshin sips his tea and responds, "An honor, Tae-san."

Tae inquires, "Himura-san. What brings you to LA?"

Kenshin answers, "I am to work for the Aoiya Agency making movies."

Tae claps her hands together and begins excitedly, "How exciting…"

Kaoru interrupts asking, "Kenshin, what looks good on the menu?"

Kenshin replies, "I'm sure I'll like whatever you are having, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru orders their food, "Alright, sukiyaki, Tae."

Tae smiles brightly and turns toward the kitchen, "Comin' right up."

Kaoru once Tae is gone, tries to explain her behavior, "I'm sorry, that probably was pretty rude. But if I hadn't interrupted her, we'd never get to eat."

Tae returns with their food and Kaoru asks her to join them. It soon becomes obvious Tae likes Kenshin. Kaoru gets annoyed that she's hitting on him.

Kaoru thinks, "_Really. The poor guy's only been here a few hours."_

Kenshin is oblivious to the whole thing as he sips his tea and listens to the women chatter, occasionally interjecting a polite comment. They finish their meal and Kaoru begins her driving tour of LA. Suddenly, her cell phone rings.

Kaoru answers, "Hey Megumi."

Megumi, a little out of breath, says, "I need a big favor."

Kaoru sighs, "What is it know?"

Megumi explains, "I'm stuck here at the hospital and I need someone to be at the house when Yahiko gets home, then wait 'til the sitter shows up."

Kaoru whines, "Aww, c'mon. Can't he watch himself?"

Megumi, with an authoritative tone, replies, "He's only 12. He'll burn the place down."

Kaoru whines again, "But….I'm with a client."

Megumi responds logically, "I'm sure they won't mind since there's a child involved. Remember he gets a glass of milk and 2 cookies when he gets home. Don't let him talk you into giving him more than 2."

Kaoru is still trying to get out of it, "But…"

Megumi says, tersely, "Thanks, I really owe you one. Bye. click"

Kaoru mutters under her breath, "Crap!" To Kenshin: "Ummm, Kenshin?"

Kenshin replies innocently, "Yes, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru asks, "How'd you like to meet my cousin?"

Kenshin's brow furrows in confusion, "Oro?"

Kaoru rushes to explain, "He just got outta school and I have to wait with him 'til his sitter gets there."

Kenshin acquiesces, "I would love to meet your cousin."

They drive to the house and no sooner get inside when the back door flies open to reveal a short spiky-haired boy.

Kaoru smiles and says, "Welcome home, Yahiko."

Yahiko growls, "Yo, Ugly, where's my milk and cookies?"

Kaoru getting irritated, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me ugly."

Yahiko dismisses her, "Whatever."

He spies Kenshin, sitting quietly on the sofa, reading a magazine.

Yahiko huffs, "Don't tell me. He's your boyfriend."

Kaoru explains, "Not that it's any of your business but no, he's a client."

Yahiko replies sarcastically, "I didn't think so. He's obviously not blind and he'd have to be to date you."

Kaoru responds irritably, "Eat your cookies, you brat."

He's saved from a beating by Kaoru's cell phone.

Okina asks, "How are you two making out, Kaoru?"

Kaoru answers, "Just fine."

Okina laughs, "Good because I'm assigning you to work as his assistant for the duration of filming."

Kaoru squawks, "What? Why?"

Okina explains patiently, "Because he doesn't have one and he's going to need you."

Kaoru sputters, "What do I have to do?"

Okina explains, "Drive him places, pick up his dry cleaning, walk his dog, whatever."

Kaoru growls, "Thanks. Thanks a lot."

Okina laughs again, "Adio-san."

Kaoru huffs as she hangs up, "Old geezer."

The front door slams open and a tall, spiky-haired man storms in. He immediately sees Kenshin.

He shouts, "Who are you and what are you doing in my house? Yahiko….Megumi…are you ok?"

Kenshin, puts his hands up in surrender and begins, "I am…"

The man interrupts, "Shut up mister. I don't care who you are. If you've hurt either one of them….nevermind, I'll just pound you now."

To be continued…


	3. Meet My Cousin

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the short chapter. I'll try to post Chapter 4 either tomorrow or Sunday as penance. Still can't remember what I was going to say before the last chapter. Oh well, a mind is a terrible thing to lose.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Kaoru runs from the kitchen and yells, "SANO! He's with me."

Sano, stops, looks back and forth between the two of them and smirks, "Sorry about that. Name's Sanosuke Sagara. Hope I didn't scare you."

Kenshin scratches the back of his head, "I'm fine, thank you. I am Kenshin Himura."

Sano states, "So Kenshin, you're with our Jou-chan. 'Bout time she got herself a boyfriend."

Kenshin responds, shocked, "Oro!"

Kaoru is totally embarrassed and explains, "SANO! He's not my boyfriend. He's a client."

Sano shrugs, "Really? My mistake."

Kaoru can't stay there one more second, "We've gotta go."

Sano, as Kaoru drags Kenshin down the walk to the car, yells after her, "What, you're leavin' so soon?" To Yahiko, "Was it somethin' I said?"

Yahiko sips his milk, "Nah, she's just tense."

Sano agrees, "I'll say."

Kaoru drops Kenshin at his hotel and drives home. Once inside, she drops her bag, jacket and shoes by the door and starts drawing water for a bath. She turns on some relaxing music and sinks into the hot water. Then the phone rings.

Kaoru says, her eyes still closed, "This had better be good."

Misao responds, "It's just me. I wanted to see how your day went and if my car's ok."

Kaoru sighs, "The car's fine. The day was a nightmare."

Misao asks sympathetically, "What happened? Was that guy mean to you? I'll pound him!"

Kaoru explains, "No, he was very nice. Almost too nice."

Misao inquires, "So, what went wrong?"

Kaoru responds weakly, "I took him to the Akabeko for lunch and Tae spent the whole time hitting on him."

Misao encourages her to continue, "What'd you expect? You know Tae."

Kaoru continues, "Then, as we were leaving, Megumi called and roped me into watching Yahiko, so I had no choice but to take Kenshin along."

Misao replies, shocked, "You took him to Sano's house?"

Kaoru almost on the verge of tears remembering the incident, "Yeah and Sano came home and almost started a fight, now Okina's made me his assistant."

Misao tries to soothe her friend, "Sorry about the Sano thing, but you being Kenshin's assistant is great."

Kaoru is not in the mood to be consoled, "Oh, yeah, now that he thinks I'm insane. Today was the worst day of my life."

Misao replies, "Well, tomorrow's another day. If he talks to you tomorrow, he doesn't care about what went wrong today. Trust me."

Kaoru agrees, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Misao asks with a giggle, "Of course I am. So….is he cute?"

Kaoru giggles as well and answers, "Yeah."

To Be Continued…


	4. The Next Day

**Author's Note:** Ok, a little longer than the last one. It's hard to break them in logical places and still leave a little teaser for the next chapter. I know, I'm mean. Enjoy the chappie.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

6:15am

Kaoru pulls up outside the hotel to pick up Kenshin. Once inside, she finds him in the hotel restaurant finishing breakfast.

Kaoru greets him as she approaches the table, "Good morning, Kenshin."

Kenshin replies, "Ohayo, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru doesn't understand him and asks, "Huh?"

Kenshin apologizes and explains, "I'm sorry, I forgot. I said good morning."

Kaoru responds, "Oh."

Kenshin asks, "Would you like some breakfast?"

Kaoru shakes her head, "Better not. You have a meeting with Okina at 7:00."

Kenshin catches her eye and inquires, "You are not hungry?"

Kaoru answers, "Starved but…"

Kenshin interrupts politely, "Have breakfast. We'll blame the delay on me."

Kaoru stammers, "B-b-but…"

Kenshin says firmly, "I insist."

Kaoru relents and turns to the waiter: "Fine, pancakes and coffee." To Kenshin who is staring at her, "What?"

Kenshin surprised, "Oro?"

Kaoru growls, "You got somethin' to say?"

Kenshin replies tentatively, "I've said nothing about your choice in breakfast."

Kaoru points at him and barks out, "Look buster, you may be able to get through the morning on fruit, tea and …is that rice? Nevermind. But I need something more substantial."

Kenshin looks for an escape, "Oh, look, your food's here."

Kaoru attacks the plate, downing her food in minutes.

Kaoru pats her stomach and moans, "Ah, better. Sorry about before. I get a little grouchy when I'm hungry."

Kenshin replies with a small hint of sarcasm, "Really? I hadn't noticed."

Kaoru's head whips in his direction and she snarls, "Hey? Is that a crack?"

Kenshin looks around innocently as if searching for a crack in one of the walls, "A crack? Where?"

Kaoru rolls her eyes and gives up, "Let's go."

Kenshin follows her to the car looking relieved.

8:30 am, The Aoiya Agency

Kaoru asks Kenshin as he comes out of Okina's office, "So…?"

Kenshin grins at her, "He gave me the keys to my apartment."

Kaoru stunned says, "He gave you an apartment?" Meanwhile, she's thinking, "_Lucky Stiff_."

Kenshin grins innocently and explains, "It's in my contract."

Okina sticks his head out of his office and asks, "Kaoru, may I see you a moment?"

Kaoru with a parting look at Kenshin, answers, "Sure."

Okina begins giving instructions, "Take Himura furniture shopping for his apartment and handle the details."

Kaoru asks, "Ok. Uhh…Okina?"

Okina acknowledges her, "Yes?"

Kaoru asks quietly, "Can you give me an apartment too?"

Okina smiles and puts his arm around her shoulders, "I'll tell you what. When you become a famous actress with dozens of agencies clamoring for your business, I'll give you an apartment."

Kaoru shuts the door on his maniacal laughter and mutters, "Jerk!" She calls to Kenshin, "Let's go shopping."

7:00 pm, Kaoru's house

Misao and Kaoru are in the living room chatting over cartons of Chinese.

Misao asks, "So, what's he like?"

Kaoru squints a bit as she forms her impressions into words, "Odd. He's super polite, hardly bought any furniture, got real excited when I took him into Hiko's and doesn't know what a DVD is."

Misao looks up and asks, "Isn't Hiko's that pottery place?"

Kaoru explains, "Yeah. He said the owner reminded him of someone. Then he spent an hour picking out just the right tatami mats.

Misao continues, "So….you like him right?"

Kaoru tries to describe her feelings, "Ehhh, he's ok. He's too polite, with his Kaoru-dono this and Kaoru-dono that."

Misao is impressed, "Oooo, he respects you."

Kaoru shrugs, "So?"

Misao elaborates, "So…guys like that come along once in a lifetime."

Kaoru says in frustration, "Why does everyone think he is or will be my boyfriend? It's not like that, you know."

Misao says, "But it could be."

Kaoru tries to change the subject, "Let's talk about something else."

Misao relents and asks, "Have you seen the new Vice President Okina hired from Japan? Aoshi Shinomori, what a hunk."

Kaoru mentally rolls her eyes and thinks, "_Oh God."_

Kaoru spends the next week scheduling painters and overseeing furniture deliveries. Between that and her work at the agency, she goes home exhausted every night. Kenshin resumes his training regimen, spending his days at the gym or practicing katas, to be in top form for filming.

To Be Continued…


	5. Breakfast with Kenshin

**Author's Note:** Yay, another Chapter! And it's longer too! Oh yeah, feel free to tell me what you think about the story. I'd really like to know. Also, I have other stories with very few reviews so check them out and tell me what you think. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

4:15am, Monday

Kaoru rings the bell and waits for Kenshin to answer the door.

Kenshin opens the door to Kaoru's smiling face, "Ohayo, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru responds shyly, "Ohayo, Kenshin."

She catches his smile at her use of Japanese.

Kaoru follows him to the kitchen as she explains, "I was fluent as a child but I'm afraid I've forgotten most of it. What's this?"

Kenshin motions for her to sit at the table, "I've made you breakfast."

Kaoru sits in front of the bowl of miso soup and cup of tea and looks up at him gratefully, "Thank you. You know, as your assistant, I'm supposed to bring you breakfast, not the other way around."

Kenshin shrugs and answers, "I had some leftover from my breakfast. Besides, I've noticed you rarely eat breakfast and it IS the most important meal of the day."

Kaoru asks, "Mom?"

Kenshin answers, surprised, "Oro?"

Kaoru laughs and says, "Nothing. You sounded like my mother for a second, only nicer." She takes a bite of soup and exclaims, "This is good."

Kenshin responds with a satisfied look on his face, "Arigato, Kaoru-dono. I'm glad you like it."

Kaoru squints at him and asks, "Huh?"

Kenshin explains, "I said thank you."

Kaoru feels she should clarify something to him, "Oh. You're welcome. You know, it's not that I don't want breakfast, it's just I never seem to have the time."

Kenshin announces, "Then one will be waiting when you pick me up."

Kaoru is horrified. He can't make her breakfast every day. "I can't let you do that."

Kenshin looks at her with a determined look on his face. "You can't stop me."

Kaoru acquiesces, "Well, if you insist."

Kenshin finalizes the decision, "It's settled."

Kaoru puts her dishes in the dishwasher and checks her watch. She says, "We should get going but I wanna see how the place looks since the painters were here."

Kenshin invites her to have a look around, "I must make a brief phone call. Look around then we'll go."

Kaoru walks into the living room. The large room has been painted a muted gold that, along with the polished wood floor gives off a warm glow accentuated by tortoise-shell wall sconces. A black leather and mahogany sofa and chair are situated to take in the large fireplace and the state of the art entertainment center. The only decoration is a rack with three Japanese swords over the fireplace. The bathroom is very Spartan, not needing decoration due to the black marble walls and floor. Fluffy white towels and a black rug by the sink are the only human touches. The front room is Kenshin's bedroom. Painted the same gold as the rest of the apartment, the wood floor is covered by tatami mats. A small dresser, some books and a rolled up futon are the only items in the room. The larger back room is empty.

Kenshin finds her there and explains, "It's my practice room. Ready?"

Kaoru nods. She observes, "For a guy who didn't know what a DVD was last week, you've turned into such a techno-geek."

Kenshin responds defensively, "I knew what a DVD was. I said I didn't have any. Besides, I like shiny things with buttons."

Kaoru notes, "You still don't have any DVDs or CDs for that matter."

Kenshin replies as they walk out the door, "I prefer books."

They arrive at the studio and someone shows up almost immediately to drag Kenshin off to hair and make-up. Kaoru finds his dressing room and hangs out until they're done with him. About an hour later he enters, his hair a little messier than usual and dressed in a gi and hakama.

Kaoru says from her spot on his couch, "I should tell you, I've never been an assistant on set. I'm not sure what I need to do."

Kenshin answers her, "Keep people from stealing my chair."

Kaoru pulls a face and replies, "Very funny. I'm serious."

Kenshin sighs as he takes a breather, "So am I. Someone always steals my chair. You know, I've never had an assistant before so we'll figure things out as they happen."

Kaoru agrees, "Ok."

Things are rather boring for a while as they seem to want to film the dramatic scenes first and the action scenes last. Finally the day comes to start on the action sequences. Kaoru sits slack-jawed as she watches a practice. Kenshin and the other actor fly around each other in a deadly dance akin to ballet. She now understands where his grace comes from. The two finish the sequence and Kenshin comes over to wait until they are ready to film the scene.

Kaoru hands him a towel and some water. She says, "Wow, I've never seen anything like that. No wonder so many agencies wanted you. You're amazing."

Kenshin brushes her comment aside, "They have a good choreographer."

Kaoru's eyes widen and she responds, disbelieving: "Choreographer, right."

She doesn't get to find out more because the director calls Kenshin over. She notices his deflection away from the topic of his skills. It's almost as if he's embarrassed by them.

Kaoru rolls her eyes, shakes her head and mutters to herself, "He really IS odd."

Later that evening, Kaoru is driving Kenshin home.

Kaoru asks with a sigh, "This has been bugging me all day, but where did you learn to fight like that?"

Kenshin answers, distractedly, "I only seem good because swordsmanship isn't widely practiced anymore."

Kaoru replies, sarcasm dripping from every word, "Sure. By the way, you ARE good and not just because people don't use swords anymore."

Kenshin remains silent.

Kaoru is afraid she's offended him and says quietly, "I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it, I won't mention it."

A silence fills the car until they reach Kenshin's apartment building.

Kenshin abruptly asks, "What are you doing Saturday?"

Kaoru lets out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in, relieved that he's speaking to her. She answers, "Sleeping and, well, my house hasn't been cleaned in like a month. Why?"

Kenshin inquires, "Would I be too forward to ask to come over?"

Kaoru responds, "No, but why?"

Kenshin says, "I'll tell you Saturday."

The rest of the week passes quickly with Kenshin becoming quieter each day.

Kaoru and Misao meet at Misao's condo Friday night.

Misao inquires, "So, plans for tomorrow?"

Kaoru answers, "Yeah, sleep and Kenshin invited himself over. Maybe I'll put him to work moving furniture or something."

Misao is intrigued and sits up. She asks, "Wait a sec, he invited himself over?"

Kaoru shrugs, "Yeah, so?"

Misao decides to dig a little deeper, "What for?"

Kaoru says, "Don't know. He wouldn't say."

Misao speculates, "Oooo, maybe he wants to ask you out and is going to tell you about all his old girlfriends first."

Kaoru is a little exasperated with her friend, "You make it sound like a soap opera."

Misao explains, "You work together every day, you like him but refuse to admit it to yourself, and I'm sure he has a troubled past. What's not soap opera about that?"

Kaoru sighs and says, "I think you should go home. These little talks can be so exhausting and I need my sleep."

Misao laughs, "Yeah, gotta look good for Kenshin tomorrow."

Kaoru responds, with a warning glare, "Misao…!"

Misao holds her hands up in resignation, "Fine, I'm leaving. I need my sleep too. Aoshi's coming over to talk with Okina and I gotta look irresistible."

To Be Continued…


	6. Time Spent Together

**Author's Note:** Well, here's chapter 6 and, as I mentioned in the first chapter about some inconsistencies, this is the chapter where they start. I knew where I wanted to go with the story but hit writer's block and tried to push through it. I hope it's not too bad.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

11am, Saturday

Late morning sunlight filters through the window, illuminating the person in bed. Kaoru lies on her back, staring at the ceiling. She's trying to decide whether or not to get up.

Kaoru thinks to herself, "_Kenshin never said what time he was coming over. He could be here any minute. I really should get up."_

As she's debating, someone rings her doorbell. She gets up and takes a quick look in the mirror. Her sleeping attire, sweats and a tank top, while very casual, are, at least, presentable. She silently thanks her parents for the flawless skin gene as she doesn't need make-up but her hair is a tangled mess.

Kaoru shouts as the bell rings again, "Just a sec."

She grabs a comb and mercilessly yanks it through her hair until it looks decent, then goes to the door.

Kaoru argues mentally, "_It's probably just the mailman_._"_ She opens the door and inwardly groans, "_No, it's Kenshin_._"_

Sure enough, Kenshin, in black pants and a burgundy dress shirt, stands on the porch with a box in his hands.

Kenshin greets her politely, "Konnichiwa, Kaoru-dono. I brought some rice balls and tea in case we get hungry later."

Kaoru responds, "Hello. Thanks for the food, I'll put it in the kitchen. Would you like coffee or something?"

Kenshin answers, "Whatever you are having."

Kaoru waves him in and heads for the kitchen, "I'll be just a minute then. Make yourself at home."

Kenshin follows her past the dining room to the small yellow and white kitchen and watches as she put his box on the counter, then begins to make coffee.

Kaoru pulls two mugs from a cabinet. Seeing him in the doorway she asks, "Cream and sugar?"

Kenshin answers, "Both, I'm still developing a taste for coffee."

Kaoru immediately apologizes, "I'm sorry, I didn't think. I can make you tea."

Kenshin replies a little too quickly, "No. I wish to drink your coffee."

Kaoru gets the cream from the fridge, "Ok."

When the coffee's finished, they take it out onto the porch.

Kaoru curls up on a chaise and says, "I hope you came ready to clean, cuz when we're done with our coffee that's what we're doing."

Kenshin's head snaps in her direction, "Oro?"

Kaoru continues as if she doesn't hear him, "I thought you could move the furniture for me so I can vacuum back there. You know, the heavy stuff."

Kenshin abruptly changes the subject to distract her, "This is a very interesting mug, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru barks, "Hey, don't change the subject! Huh?"

Kenshin holds up his mug, black with a red and gold dragon and repeats himself, "The mug. I like it."

Kaoru explains, "Oh. It was my father's. He had coffee from it every morning. You're the first person to use it since…."

Kenshin encourages her to continue, "Since…?"

Kaoru answers, sadness coloring her words, "Do you remember I told you my aunt and uncle, Sano and Yahiko's parents, were killed in a car accident two years ago?"

Kenshin responds, "Yes."

Kaoru continues, quietly: "My father was in the car too."

Kenshin apologizes, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for bringing up painful memories."

Kaoru looks out at the quiet street, "It's ok. I prefer the memories to the alternative. All too often I find days go by without thinking about him. That realization hurts more than remembering."

Kenshin asks carefully, "May I ask about your mother?"

Kaoru smiles and answers, "I don't remember her as well. She was always sick and died when I was eight. One day father became frantic and the ambulance came and I had to stay with Sano, Yahiko wasn't born yet. Then my father told me I'd never see her again. Father was crushed but he was always there for me. Even in death he took care of me. He had made sure Okina would give me a job and he left me the house."

Kenshin observes, "It's obvious he loved you very much."

Kaoru tries to change the subject, "So, what about your parents?"

Kenshin sighs heavily, "I hardly remember them. They died when I was very young. Cholera, I think. My father was a farmer and all I remember of him was that he always smelled like fresh dirt. Of my mother, just a bit of a song she used to sing to me. Not the words, just the tune."

Kaoru is immediately sorry, "I'm so sorry. How awful it must be, being an orphan so young."

Kenshin continues, "Orphanages in Japan aren't like orphanages here, especially in rural areas. The man who ran the orphanage had a field that we worked in all day, everyday."

Kaoru's feelings are apparent on her face, "How horrible."

Kenshin says, "One day, the local yakuza came to collect their monthly protection fee and, when he refused to pay, they killed everyone."

Kaoru asks, "How'd you survive?"

Kenshin, explains, "A passerby intervened. He took me in, raised me and trained me to succeed him as master of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu"

Kaoru recognizes what he's talking about, "My father told me something about that style. It's very old, from the Sengoku Era, right?" (**AN**: 1478-1605)

Kenshin goes on with is tale, "Its intent is to protect the weak from oppression but its nature is to kill. It has never been modified from its original form."

Kaoru inquires, "So he taught you to kill?"

Kenshin explains, "It is what he knew, his legacy. The truth is, the nature of all swordsmanship is to kill. With the desire and motivation, I could be very dangerous."

Kaoru rationalizes what he just said, "So could we all. Everyone has the knowledge and means to kill another. Mental and physical restraint are what prevent the majority of us from action."

Kenshin answers her with a weary smile, "Spoken by one who has never known what it is to take another's life."

Kaoru is confused by his words, "Are you making fun of me?"

Kenshin's demeanor brightens a little as he says, "I would never do that. I simply meant, not all see things as you do. If they did, the world would be a better place."

Kaoru whispers, "Are you one of those people?"

Kenshin responds, cheerily: "That's another story for another time. Didn't you say you had furniture that needs moving?"

Kaoru watches him as he walks into the house, thinking about the odd turn of their conversation. _He is very capable of killing, so what? But that last part, it was as if he had killed and envied me for not knowing what that truly means._

Kenshin pokes his head out and asks, "Are you coming?"

To Be Continued…


	7. Kaoru's Tale

**Author's Note: **Kinda short I know. This is where it really takes on a life of its own. I hope you all like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Later that afternoon

Kenshin looks through Kaoru's DVD collection while she makes tea. He says, "You have a lot of cartoons, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru yells from the kitchen, "Those aren't cartoons, they're anime. You should know, they're from Japan."

Kenshin explains, "I didn't have a television in Japan."

Kaoru mutters to herself, "That explains a lot."

Kenshin asks, "Did you say something, Kaoru-dono?"

Kaoru answers, "I said, let's take our tea out back."

They walk outside, into a perfectly maintained Japanese garden.

Kaoru explains, "My father had it made for my mother when she came from Japan to ease her homesickness.

Kenshin comments, "It's beautiful."

Kaoru sighs and says, "I'd like to tend it myself, like my mother did, but I lack the talent. The gardener who created it comes by to make sure I haven't messed it up."

Kenshin observes, "You feel closer to them here, don't you?"

Kaoru considers him a moment then says, "Yes, I do now. I never appreciated this place when I was younger. I suppose it's my turn to tell you a story."

They sit on a bench by the koi pond as she starts her story.

Kaoru relates, "My father taught kendo in Japan and when he found out there was a market for it in the states he moved here and opened a dojo. A couple years later, he went back to Japan, married my mother and brought her back with him. That's when he had this garden made. Father said it was her favorite place, that she could forget she was in America and make herself believe she was home.

A few years later, I came along but the delivery took most of mother's strength. Her health was never good afterwards. After she died, Father would take me to the dojo and I would train with him before his students arrived. He taught me his family's style, the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, created by his grandfather. He would also tell me stories about my mother so I would remember her.

When I was about 15, I decided I didn't like being Japanese. All my friends were American and I wanted to be like them. I refused to speak or respond to Japanese, I stopped practicing and I refused to come out here. I couldn't understand why father insisted we keep this garden. Mother was dead and I couldn't have my friends over because we didn't have a pool or a barbeque. I knew I hurt my father but I wanted things my way and I didn't care who I hurt to get it.

I met Misao junior year when she transferred to my high school. She was from Kyoto, spoke fluent Japanese and had studied the onmitsu arts. She used to make me come to her house, stuff me with riceballs, and make me watch anime marathons. Because of her I began to appreciate my heritage."

Her story is interrupted by the doorbell.

Kaoru glad for the interruption, jumps up, "Let me get that."

She opens the door to find a petite young woman with a long braid and a handsome, severe looking man on her doorstep.

Kaoru says, "Hey Misao."

Misaoanswers, "I came to see if you wrecked my car yet. Oh and this is Aoshi Shinomori, the new VP. Aoshi-sama, this is Kaoru Kamiya."

Aoshi bows and says quietly, "Kamiya-san."

Kaoru returns the gesture and invites them in, "Welcome Shinomori-san. Please come in."

Misao explains, "I was showing Aoshi-sama around and thought I'd bring him here. You're not busy are ya?"

Kaoru offers, "Not really. Kenshin and I finished in here and are having some tea out back. Would you like some?"

Misao accepts, "Sure. How 'bout you Aoshi-sama?"

Aoshi responds, looking at his surroundings, "Tea would be fine."

Kaoru says, "Misao, why don't you show Shinomori-san the garden while I make the tea?"

Kaoru walked into the garden with a tray of tea and Kenshin's riceballs. She had obviously come in mid-way through one of Misao's stories. Kenshin's eyes were bugging out, his mouth agape as she chattered on obliviously. As Kaoru got closer, she could hear the end of the story.

Misao chatters excitedly, "…so the game ends and Kaoru trips coming down the bleachers. She slides the rest of the way down on her stomach. The whole auditorium just lost it."

Kenshin asks, "I hope you were not hurt, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru answers, "Just my pride. Hey, how's you know I was here?"

Kenshin stands and takes the tray from her. He jokes, "I sensed your ki."

Kaoru's eyes widen a bit. She asks, "Really?"

Kenshin grins at his joke and admits, "No, I heard you stop when you came within hearing distance."

Kaoru laughs a little, "Oh. Maybe that's because Misao only enjoys telling embarrassing stories about me."

Misao sips her tea. She answers, "That's not true."

Kaoru stands with her hands on her hips and challenges her friend, "Then tell the one about me saving you from that gang cuz you wouldn't stop mouthing off."

Misao defends herself, "I could've taken them."

Kaoru mutters, disbelievingly, "Um-hum. Sure."

Aoshi, having finished his tea, suddenly rises from his position by the pond. He says to Misao, "I wish to go."

Misao drops everything to cater to Aoshi, "Sure Aoshi-sama. I'll go start the car."

Giving Kaoru a quick hug goodbye, she skips out the door.

Aoshi turns to Kaoru and Kenshin as he's leaving, "Arigato, Kamiya-san, Himura-san."

Kaoru waves to Misao as they pull onto the street and drive away.

To Be Continued…


	8. Cementing a Friendship

**Author's Note: **Checked my Stats on FF.N today and was honored to see I have 8 (count them …8) persons eagerly awaiting my next chapter. My only wish is that I not disappoint anyone.

I really want to apologize for the last chapter. It was a difficult chapter to write and went through more than a few revisions. To this day, I'm still not happy with it. I've re-read this chapter and am pleased to say that, after the inconsistencies of the last two chapters, I somehow got things back on track. I hope everyone likes it. Please, I beg you, let me know whether you like it or not. Thank you – Blaze.

Only 2 more chapters to reformat and I can attempt to continue this story. YAY!

Currently listening to: _Heaven's Not Enough_ by Steve Conte from the Wolf's Rain OST 2

Reviewer responses have been moved to the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kenshin says as Kaoru turns toward the house, "I too should be leaving."

Kaoru tries not to sound disappointed, "It's still early."

Kenshin looks at the setting sun and replies, "The sun has begun to set and I wish to get to my apartment before it becomes too dark."

Kaoru smirks and says teasingly, "Afraid of the dark, are we?"

Kenshin responds, "No. I was thinking of your reputation."

Kaoru exclaims, "Excuse me but…ORO!"

Kenshin explains, "A lady living alone should not entertain men in her home after dark no matter how nice they seem. It isn't wise."

Kaoru asks, "What century are you living in?"

Kenshin replies, "Oro?"

Kaoru asks, "What about Sano and Okina?"

Kenshin responds, "Relatives don't count."

Kaoru irritation is evident as she says, "You sound so outdated. But I can see your logic. My father would have agreed with you."

Kenshin turns to leave, "I should be going."

Kaoru stops him, "Wait a sec. How'd you get here this morning?"

Kenshin says, "I walked."

Kaoru inquires, "All the way from your apartment?"

Kenshin answers, "Yes. I walked everywhere when I lived in Japan."

Kaoru is trying to think of a way to spend a little more time with him, "Still." Suddenly, it hits her, "Help me get the stuff from the garden and I'll drive you home."

Kenshin tries to decline, "That isn't necessary, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru refuses to take no for an answer, "No questions mister. Get back there and start picking up teacups."

Kenshin acquiesces, "Oro? Yes, ma'am."

On the way to Kenshin's apartment

Kaoru asks, "What did you want to tell me today?"

Kenshin explains, "Just a bit about myself. I felt as if I should help you see why I am the way I am."

Kaoru observes, "I get the feeling I've just scratched the surface."

Kenshin responds after a long silence, "I envy your friendship with Misao-dono."

Kaoru answers, "We've been friends for a long time."

She looks over at Kenshin, staring at his hands, his bangs veiling his eyes.

Kaoru encourages him, "Now c'mon. You have to have at least one friend."

Kenshin thinks a moment, "No. Well, just Shishou, but he's not exactly friendly."

Kaoru asks, "Who?"

Kenshin clarifies, "My master."

Kaoru guesses, "Let me guess, the arrogant, prickly type?"

Kenshin looks up in surprise, "Yes."

Kaoru asks, "So you don't have any other friends?"

Kenshin says sadly, "No. People tend to keep their distance from me."

Kaoru inquires, "So what am I, chopped liver?"

Kenshin responds with a question, "You think of us as friends?"

Kaoru asks him, "What? You don't?"

Kaoru parks in front of Kenshin's building and glances at him. He's staring at her.

Kaoru thinks to herself, "_Aw crap. Way to stick your foot in it, Kaoru."_

Kenshin responds reverently, "This one would be honored to think of you as his friend."

Kaoru is relieved and says, "Good. Now that we're friends let me tell you about the privileges and responsibilities that come along with it."

Kenshin asks innocently, "Privileges and responsibilities?"

Kaoru asks, "First, you have satellite right?"

Kenshin nods innocently.

Kaoru goes on, "Good because, as your friend, I get to come over whenever I want and watch TV, raid the fridge, make long distance calls and so on."

Kenshin asks, "And the privileges?"

Kaoru responds, "You get to bask in my company, help me with lawn and house maintenance and kill spiders and other creepy insects."

Kenshin's voice takes on a teasing tone as he asks again, "And the privileges?"

Kaoru replies, "You also inherit my friends, Misao, Sano, Megumi and Yahiko. Sano's been looking for a drinking buddy for a long time. Think of it as a 5-for-1 deal."

Kenshin asks again, "And the privileges?"

Kaoru offers, "You can call me Kaoru instead of Kaoru-dono?"

Kenshin grins and says, "I prefer calling you Kaoru-dono. It suits you."

Kaoru can't take it anymore, "AHHH! You're infuriating!"

Kenshin grins wider as his teasing had the desired effect, "Just being a good friend. Oyasumi nasai Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru realizes he's been teasing her, "Goodnight Kenshin."

To Be Continued…

* * *


	9. Dinner with the Family

**Author's Note** – I hate to disappoint anyone but I miscounted, I only have 10 chapters instead of the previously stated 11. I'm a ditz and I can't count. – _Blaze smacks forehead with bokken and shouts baka over and over_ – Thanks for reading – _all swirly-eyed_ – hope you like it, please review, thanks. - Blaze

Currently listening to: _Song of Truth_ by Do As Infinity from InuYasha OST 3

Reviewer responses are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 9**

Monday Morning

Kenshin finishes dressing and pulls his hair back into a low ponytail. Just then, he hears the doorbell. As he approaches the door, he wonders if it could be Kaoru, though it's still a little early for her to arrive. He opens the door to her beaming face.

Kaoru, as she pushes her way in: "Ohayo, Kenshin."

Kenshin: "Ohayo, Kaoru-dono. Gomen nasai, I have yet to prepare your breakfast."

Kaoru shoves a paper bag and a cup into his hands and guides him to a seat at the table.

Kaoru: "I'm glad. I was hoping to introduce you to a typical American breakfast."

Kenshin: "ORO!"

Kaoru pulls out of her bag, a round cake with a hole in the middle.

Kaoru: "This is a doughnut. A favorite of cops, most people eat at least two with coffee."

Kenshin: "I know what doughnuts are. Shishou said they're bad for you."

Kaoru: "True, in large quantities but the occasional breakfast of sugar and caffeine wouldn't hurt anyone."

Kenshin, tastes one: "These are very good, Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru, notices how quickly he finishes: "Glad you like 'em. Just don't turn into a junkie."

8 pm, The Akabeko

Kaoru: "Thanks for asking me to dinner."

Kenshin: "You're welcome, Kaoru-dono." Looking up, he recognizes someone: "Isn't that your cousin, Sagara-san?"

Kaoru: "Sure is and he brought Megumi and Yahiko too."

Kenshin: "Should I ask them to join us?"

Kaoru: "Only if you brought a lot of money. Sano's stomach is like a bottomless pit."

Kenshin, waves them over: "Really?"

Kaoru: "Yeah. He even has his own bowl here. It's huge."

Kenshin has no time to contemplate the ramifications of his actions before the trio arrives.

Sano: "Oi, Jou-chan, Kenshin."

Kenshin: "Konwaban. Would you and your family like to join us?"

Sano: "Sure." Glances at Kaoru: "As long as we're not interrupting anything."

Kaoru, under her breath: "Sano no baka!" She intercepts a questioning look from Kenshin: "What? I've been practicing with Misao."

Yahiko, as Megumi drags him over: "NO! I don't wanna eat with ugly! She'll ruin my appetite!"

Megumi, smacks him upside the head: "You're going to do what your brother and I tell you whether you like it or not. Besides, not everyone is fortunate enough to be as beautiful as me."

Kaoru shakes her head as her boisterous family settles around the table.

Megumi: "So, Sano tells me you're an Aoiya client."

Kenshin: "Yes, I am an actor, that I am."

Megumi: "How interesting. Are you working on anything right now?"

Kenshin, nods: "We should complete filming by the end of the month."

Megumi: "Have you done any other movies?"

Kenshin, nods again: "I portrayed the Hitokiri Battousai from the Bakumatsu in "Angel of Blood."

Sano: "Cool flick. Very bloody. What's the new one about?"

Kaoru jumps in: "We're not allowed to talk about it."

Sano, shoots her a funny look: "So Kenshin, how are you making out with our Jou-chan?"

Kenshin: "Very well. She's an excellent assistant."

Sano, winks and elbows Kenshin's ribs: "Excellent assistant, huh? Yeah, right."

Kenshin: "Yes she is. She's also a good friend."

Yahiko, makes gagging sounds: "Could we stop taking about ugly? I'm trying to eat here."

Kaoru: "Why you little brat!"

Sano, leans back to gnaw on a fish bone: "Ah, the sounds of family."

Kenshin, eyes wide, takes in the scene before him. Yahiko's yelling, Kaoru's beating him over the head with a bokken that's mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, and Megumi's yelling at the both of them to stop as she tries to separate them.

Sano: "Doesn't it make you wish for one of your own?"

Kenshin: "ORO?"

Sano, continues: "Take Jou-chan. A little violent, yes, especially when she's hungry, but she's loyal to a fault. She's a great housekeeper but a terrible cook."

Kenshin: "She can't cook?"

Sano: "Ever seen her do more than boil water?"

Kenshin, thinks: "Now that you mention it, no."

Sano: "I rest my case. She'll make a good wife to the right guy."

Kenshin: "Right guy?"

Sano: "Yeah. You know, somebody who'll take her crap that she can respect and who'll respect her back. Come to think of it, she seems to like you."

Sano fails to notice Kaoru and her bokken behind him.

Kenshin: "Uhhh, Sano, behind you…."

Kaoru, each word punctuated by a blow to the head: "STOP _whack_ TRYING _whack_ TO _whack_ MARRY _whack_ ME _whack_ OFF _whack_!"

Megumi, after checking for life threatening injuries, decides it's a good time to leave: "It was good to see how you're getting on Kaoru but, as usual, the two of them being knocked unconscious concludes the evening. It was lovely meeting you Ken-san."

Kenshin: "Take care, Megumi-san."

Kaoru sinks down at the table as Megumi drags the swirly-eyed Yahiko and Sano out of the restaurant.

Kaoru: "I'm sorry about that. They just get on my nerves so much. Yahiko calling me ugly all the time and Sano trying to marry me off to every man he meets. It's embarrassing."

Kenshin: "That is the nature of family. I fought with Shishou all the time."

Kaoru: "He was like a father to you?"

Kenshin: "In a drunken, womanizing way, yes he was."

They finish their meal, Kenshin pays the check and they walk to the car.

Kaoru: "So, this Shishou, he's in Japan?"

Kenshin: "No, he lives in the hills outside Los Angeles. He runs the pottery shop you took me to when I first arrived."

Kaoru: "You mean Hiko's? He's your master? Who'da thought? Wait, he was kinda rude to you, as I recall."

Kenshin: "He's rather disappointed in me because I never completed my training."

Kaoru: "Kinda like Luke Skywalker?"

Kenshin, chuckles at the mental image: "And Shishou's Yoda." In a perfect imitation of Yoda's voice: "Mmmm drink sake. Good for you it is. Mmmm."

Kaoru: "But can he levitate things with his mind?"

Kenshin: "Not that I've ever seen but I'm sure he'd claim he could. Shishou refuses to admit there's something he can't do."

Kaoru: "You should call him on it."

Kenshin: "You don't know Shishou."

Kaoru: "Well, he sounds like a conceited jerk."

Kenshin: "May be you do know him. Oyasumi nasai Kaoru-dono."

Kaoru, smiling: "Goodnight Kenshin."

To Be Continued…


	10. Why Didn't He Tell Me?

**Author's Note** – Went to post and forgot to write a little note. Well, this is the last chapter I have that's written. I got a few ideas just from re-reading and posting so hopefully I'll be able to finish at some point.

Currently listening to _Blue_ by Gabriela Robin from Cowboy Bebop: Blue

Reviewer responses are at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 10**

Tuesday morning

Kaoru and Kenshin are driving to the studio when her cell phone rings. After a short conversation she hangs up.

Kaoru: "That was Okina. He needs me at the office today. So, I'll drop you off, go to the office and you call me when you're done so I can pick you up. Oh No!"

Kenshin, worriedly: "What is it?"

Kaoru: "I sound like a mother."

Kenshin, chuckles: "Yes you do."

Kaoru: "So do you have your milk money?"

Kenshin: "Yes mom."

Kaoru, as Kenshin gets out of the car: "Play nice with the other kids."

Kenshin waves as he enters the soundstage.

Kaoru heads to the agency. She tracks down Misao as soon as she gets there.

Kaoru: "Hey Misao. What's with Okina?"

Misao: "Hi stranger. Nothing. He just misses you."

Kaoru: "Oh, I thought something was wrong."

Misao: "So, how's Kenshin?"

Kaoru: "Fine. He's seems happy about finishing this movie though."

Misao: "You do know he's going back afterward right?"

Kaoru: "Going back where?"

Misao: "Japan. Okina's been trying to get him to stay but he insists there's something he has to do first. Told ya he had a troubled past."

Kaoru: "Well I know that. Why didn't he say anything?"

Misao: "Couldn't say. You better go see what Okina wants. I've gotta find Aoshi-sama and see if he needs any help with anything."

Kaoru, smirks: "You're impossible."

It soon becomes obvious that Okina's only reason for having her come in was because he really did miss her. She spends the day getting his tea and hanging out with Misao. After work, she finally picks up her car from the repair shop.

Misao, hugs the steering wheel: "Finally, I have my baby back."

Kaoru: "How am I ever going to be happy driving this old thing around? I'd gotten used to the convertible."

Misao: "You'll adjust. Now get your stuff outta my car."

Kaoru: "Some friend you are."

Suddenly, her cellphone goes off.

Kaoru: "Hey Kenshin, you ready to go?"

Kenshin: "Yes."

Kaoru: "Be right there." She turns to Misao: "See ya later Misao."

Misao: "Tell your boyfriend hi for me."

Kaoru: "He's not my boyfriend. We're just friends."

Misao: "Yeah, for now."

**To Be Continued…**

Well, that's as far as I've gotten. I hope to finish it someday. I've got some ideas but, well, they always sound lame on paper.


End file.
